The presently disclosed embodiments relate generally to improved coalescence processes for producing toner. Particularly, embodiments disclosed herein relate to improved coalescence processes for preparing emulsion aggregation (EA) toner particles.
Emulsion aggregation/coalescing processes for the preparation of toners are illustrated in a number of Xerox patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,654, 5,278,020, 5,308,734, 5,370,963, 5,344,738, 5,403,693, 5,418,108, 5,364,729, and 5,346,797; and also of interest may be U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,348,832; 5,405,728; 5,366,841; 5,496,676; 5,527,658; 5,585,215; 5,650,255; 5,650,256 5,501,935; 5,723,253; 5,744,520; 5,763,133; 5,766,818; 5,747,215; 5,827,633; 5,853,944; 5,804,349; 5,840,462; 5,869,215; 5,863,698; 5,902,710; 5,910,387; 5,916,725; 5,919,595; 5,925,488 and 5,977,210. Other patents disclosing exemplary emulsion aggregation/coalescing processes include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,730,450, 6,743,559, 6,756,176, 6,780,500, 6,830,860, and 7,029,817. The disclosures of each of the foregoing patents and publications are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. The appropriate components and process aspects of the each of the foregoing patents and publications may also be selected for the present compositions and processes in embodiments thereof.
In an aggregation/coalescing process for preparing toners, the coalescence process is an important step to determine the fusing and charging performance to toners
Therefore, there is a need to develop an optimal coalescence condition and process to impart excellent fusing and charging characteristics for toners.